


Driving Lesson

by the_emo_tammy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emo_tammy/pseuds/the_emo_tammy
Summary: Your driving lesson was terrible and your best friend Patrick comes to cheer you up.I didn't give the Reader a gender. So it could basically be a male reader, but considering I wrote this thinking of a girl, it would be very gay for two dudes being best friends...





	Driving Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really look over this a second time, so if you find any annoying mistakes just tell me, I will correct them.

Still shaking from the driving lesson, you tried to find your keys in your bag. When you didn't find them right away, you dropped to your knees, placing the bag on the ground, gaining a better view of the insides.  
After a few more seconds you still haven't found them, so you just spilled out the entire bag on the porch of your parents' house. Rummaging through your stuff, you saw that you had a new message.

You took your phone and saw it was from Patrick, your best friend. When you tried reading what he sent you, you couldn't read it, only then noticing the tears in your eyes. It seemed like he texted you during your lesson.  
Patrick: Drive safely. Tell me how your lesson went when you're back home. 

You texted him back, still not finding your keys. 

You: Hey, I'm home. But I think I lost my keys. Could you come with the spare ones? 

He replied right away. 

Patrick: Yeah, of course. I'm on my way. 

 

You noticed how you were still shaking. In this very moment, everything you just experienced all of the sudden came back to you.  
The tears now started rolling down your cheeks, your shaking even increased and your head went dizzy. You tried actually sitting down and leaning against the wall, but you lost your balance and fell to the side. Gladly, you were already kneeling, so you didn't hurt yourself falling. But you didn't find the strength to sit up.  
You just closed your eyes and waited. 

Not knowing how much time had passed, you heard someone calling your name, followed by quick footsteps on the porch. 

“(y/n)? Hey, honey, what happened? How long have you been lying there?”  
It was Patrick. You tried sitting up again, this time succeeding, getting help from your friend.  
He saw that you must have been crying.  
“Oh, c’mere,” he said and hugged you, the strong arms around making you feel comfortable.  
You didn't hug back, you just let him hug you because you didn't feel strong enough to move.  
“Let's get you inside.”  
You nodded and he pulled back, looking around you.  
“Man, you really couldn't find your keys, huh?”  
You huffed, the corners of your lips pointing up for a second.  
“Aww, there you are,” he said smiling at you, starting to pack your belongings back into your bag. 

When he was finished, he helped you up and unlocked the door with the spare keys. You were surprised that you could actually walk without any help. Going into the living room you closed your eyes and stopped thinking completely. Still walking though, you hit the couch and just kinda fell down onto it making a noise. 

“Whow there, be careful.”  
You turned your head to see what he was doing.  
He pulled a blanket out from under your feet. You sat up so he could sit down next to you. The blanket was around Patrick's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around. You leaned against him, taking a deep breath.  
“Goodness gracious, you are still shaking. Tell me what happened?”  
You hesitated, not sure if you could already express it. You sighed.  
“I almost caused an accident. I was trying to turn, I almost hit a car and there was a person trying to cross the street and I was-” you didn't even notice when you started crying, until a loud sob interrupted you, “way too fast. My teacher hit the break and it scared me so much. I had a panic attack and I couldn't keep driving. My teacher yelled at me and I cried. He had to drive me home and apologized for yelling at me, but I was shaking this whole time. I didn't even say goodbye. I practically jumped out of the car. I will never touch a steering wheel again. I don't wanna drive anymore. My parents are gonna kill me.”  
“Shh, hey it's alright. Things like these just happen sometimes.” He laid one of his hands on your hair and kissed the top of your head. 

“You will be alright, don't worry about it. I'm sure next time will be better.”  
“No. I don't want a next time. There's not always gonna be a person to stop the car. I am just afraid of what my parents are gonna say.”  
“They will understand. I can be there when you tell them, if you want me to.”  
You looked up and met his eyes. He was smiling at you warmly.  
“Oh god, Patrick, thank you. What have I done to deserve you? Thank you for always being there for me and making me feel better. I am sorry -”  
“Don't.”  
You were confused.  
“What?”  
“Don't be sorry. I love being there for you if you need someone. I love you. This is what friends are for.”  
You just looked at him, not knowing what to say.  
You leaned back against him, your head resting on his chest. Finally your shaking had stopped, you noticed and you felt warm and safe in your best friend's arms.  
Patrick's heart beat so strong, you could feel it, which made you smile to yourself.  
“Thank you. I love you, too,” you mumbled into his shirt. 

 

When you woke up, you were in your room, in your bed, tucked into a blanket. You wondered how you got there until you saw Patrick sitting at your desk, sleeping.  
A grin sneaked itself on your lips and you took a pillow, throwing it at Patrick.  
“Hey, sleepy head.”  
He was scared out of his sleep, but he spoke to you softly anyway.  
“Me sleepy head? You fell asleep first!” he accused you.  
Shaking your head you said, “You know my bed is big enough for two, you could've just come in here with me…  
Anyway, did you carry me just like that? The stairs up even? “  
He furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Why, yeah?”  
“Wow, I didn't know how strong you are…”  
The look on his face was priceless.  
“Oh, you didn't know how strong I am? Well that we can change! “  
He ran over to you and threw himself onto your bed. You squeaked, laughing and rolled to the side so Patrick wouldn't land in you.  
Now you were both laughing and lying next to each other. 

“Wow, you truly are strong, Patrick.  
He chuckled. “Yes, I know… Are you feeling better?”  
You hummed. “Yeah, thanks…”  
After a few seconds you said, “Soo… You wanna watch Ghostbusters?”  
He jumped off the bed and ran out the door without saying anything.  
“Hey, where are you going?”  
“I'll throw in the DVD!” you heard him shouting.  
You laughed, going into the kitchen. “I'll get the chips then!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah after one of my driving lessons this is exactly what I needed. But nobody was there at the time, so i just wrote this instead...  
> I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
